


Steven Universe x frozen

by Stephers101



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephers101/pseuds/Stephers101
Summary: So, Steven is the prince of ice, and his best friend Lars must make a huge sacrifice to bring August back.This is a steven x Lars fic lol





	1. Chapter 1

A young boy knocked on the door. He had orange hair and a purple shirt.

"Hey Lars" Greg greeted after he opened the door for the boy. "Here to see Steven?"

"Yeah!" Lars told him. He went inside to see Steven watching tv. "Hey Steven!"

"Lars!" Steven said. He hugged his older friend. "You wanna see my powers?"

"Sure!" Lars told him. They went outside to the backyard.

Steven stomped his foot on the grass, and it turned it into ice. He grabbed Lars' hands as the two skated around. Afterwards, they made a snowman. Soon, they agreed to do a snowball fight. Lars made his snowballs by himself, and threw it at Steven. Steven laughed and used his powers to shoot a snowball at Lars, which hit him really hard. Lars fainted.

Steven covered his mouth. What happened to lars? Steven held Lars in his hands. He was shocked as a stripe of white hair appeared on Lars' hair. Steven cried out for his dad. Greg came quickly.

"What happened?" Greg asked his son.

"I hurt Lars!" Steven cried out.

"I know what we can do!" Greg told him. The two went to the gem area of the city. Garnet was sitting on the beach, watching the waves.

"Garnet, I need help!" Greg shouted.

"Greg? What's wrong?" Garnet asked.

"I hurt my friend." Steven said as he carried his best friend. He gave Lars to Garnet.

"Well, for starters, taking all memory of magic will be easy." Garnet said.

"He won't remember my ice powers?" Steven asked

"Yeah." Garnet told him. "Also, your power will grow. There is greatness in it, but you'll need to control it. Or... fear will be your enemy." Steven ran behind his dad quickly.

"I'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I know he can. Until then, I think it'll be comfortable for him to stay in his room and keep Lars away." Greg told them.

 

Everyday, Lars would come to see if Steven wanted to hang out. Days turned into weeks, then months, even years! Lars still came on holidays too. But everyday, Greg said Steven was to busy to hang out. Until one day, Lars was invited to Steven's 15th birthday party.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today's the day" Lars said looking at his calendar. "Today's the day I tell Steven! It's his birthday today, and he invited me. I haven't seen him since we were little!" He got dressed into outfit, and ran out the door.

"For the first time in forever, I'm gonna see my crush! Did I just say that out loud?" He said embarrassingly after that. He ran into a green woman.

"Watch where your going!" She yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just going to my friends party!" Lars apologized.

"Oh. He invited me too. He invited the whole beach city to the party. I'm Emerald by the way."

"Woah really? Nice to meet you by the way. It's Lars. I have to go now! Bye!" He ran to the the beach house, where Steven was, and Steven was hanging out. Lars smiled.

"Steven." Lars said. He blushed when he looked at him. Steven looked at Lars and walked towards him. Steven wore a cape his dad bought him, and some gloves on each hand for some reason.

"It's nice to see you." Steven told him. "The party's over here." Lars walked over where the couch was and sat. He finally saw Steven.

After they sang happy birthday to Steven, Lars saw Emerald again. She asked if he was single, and he said currently yes. They went to Steven to tell him about their celebration.

"Steven, guess what?!" Lars asked Steven.

"What?" Steven told him.

"Me and Emerald are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Lars announced.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah! I'm dating Emerald!"

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Lars asked annoyed. "All you do is shut me out all your life. You never even care about me!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!" Lars yelled. He grabbed Steven's gloves and took it off.

"Give me my glove back!" Steven yelled.

"Why? All you do is shut me out! All you do is shut the whole world out!"

"Please Stop Lars!" Steven warned, shaking his ungloved hand.

"No! Not until you stop shutting the whole entire universe out!"

"I SAID STOP!" Steven yelled as ice came out of his hand. Lars was shocked.

"You-you have powers!?" Lars said. Steven ran out of the house and bumped into a Indian girl.

"I'm late, am I. Aren't you the birthday boy?" She asked. Steven backed off, and tripped onto the sand, which turned into ice. Steven got up and ran towards the ocean.

He stopped. But then he fell on the ocean which ice caught his fall. He got up. He ran towards the north, and disappeared.

"Steven! No!" Lars yelled as he followed him. He stopped as he noticed the whole ocean turned into ice. "Woah!"

"What are you gonna do?" Emerald asked?"

"I'm going after him! It's my fault he got mad, so don't follow me. Bye Emerald." Lars said. He followed Steven, but shivering due to wearing not that much warm clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

The young boy slowly climbed a mountain, which appearance was steep and snowy. Nobody was near him as he walked towards the mountains.

"Finally." Steven muttered to himself. "I'm free." He ran towards the mountains, but stopped for a couple of seconds.

"Conceal, try not to feel it, don't let them know." Steven told himself, scared. He looked at the ungloved hand, which reminded him. "Now they do know."

The boy started to cast ice into the air. He felt free, imprisoned, happy. He made a snowman that looked like a gem. He than ran towards a cliff. He suddenly made a snow bridge. He stepped on it, as it magically turned into frozen ice.

He ran up the stairs, and stomped his foot on the snow once he got of the stairs. "Let this storm go on!" He suddenly made a tall temple made out of frozen ice. Once the ice temple finished building, he said "I'm never going back there. The past is always going to be in the past!" Steven grabbed his phone with his icy hands, as it started to freeze the phone. Lars was calling him once again. This time, before the phone froze, he pushed "ignore." He threw the phone away. He messed up his hair a little, and used his powers to make a new outfit. He was free from home and Lars. He smiled. He walked out on the balcony, staring at the view.

"The cold actually never bothered me somehow." He said as he shut the doors behind himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lars walked across the snowy forest as he shivered. He shouted "Steven" a bunch of times, but no one answered.

"Hey! It's cold over here. But, I'm sorry for making you freeze the rest of the summer. And possibly Fall. It's my fault!" Lars admitted. He shivered in the cold, and then went forward.

"None of this would've happened if he'd just told me his little secret. He can be a little weirdo." Lars continued. He talked more to himself. "Snow. It just had to somehow be snow. Why didn't he have a power of heat and fire?!" Lars told himself. He soon noticed a building. He walked up to it, and read the sign. "Wandering Bismuth's Trading Post. With sauna."

He opened the door, and what was inside was a shop of supplies and food. "Hello! It's some big summer blowout. Welcome to my shop. It's a pleasure doing bismuth with you!" She joked.

"Do you have winter boots and clothes?" Lars asked the big gem.

"Yep. In the winter department." Bismuth answered him.

"So, anyway, has another young gentleman, possibly Steven, I dunno, passed by here?" Lars asked her.

"Nobody but you is out in that rough winter storm." Bismuth told him. Then, a lady with blonde hair and a short body opened the door. "And this lady. Hello! Big summer blowout. Pleasure doing bismuth with ya!"

"The lion lickers." She said.

"What? Lion lickers?" Lars asked her.

"Can you please move. I need the lion lickers." She answered.

"Oh, okay." Lars replied as he got out of the woman's way. The woman got the lion lickers from the fridge, and then grabbed a rope and an axe.

"Wonder where this crazy winter is coming from." Bismuth said.

"The north mountain." She replied.

"The north mountain?" Lars asked himself. He was sure that was where Steven was now

The woman went to counter with the lion lickers and tools. She placed the stuff on the counter.

"That will be $40." Bismuth informed her.

"No. $10." The woman argued.

"That's no good. The rope and axe is from the winter department, and it's really high on demand and low on stock right now." Bismuth argued with the woman

"I work at a donut shop you know. Very low pay." She argued back.

"Still $40. But, I will let you visit the sauna." Bismuth told her.

"I only got $10." She replied.

"Oh fine. No more." Bismuth told her.

"Hey. I have a question. At the mountain, did it look magical?" Lars asked the woman.

"Yes! Now, be quiet as I deal with this idiot!" She yelled at him.

"What did you just call me?" Bismuth's asked her. She grabbed her and shapeshifted her arm to take her out

"Pleasure doing bismuth with you!" Bismuth told her as her hand went back inside

"Sorry, Lion, I didn't get your food. But, I have found a place to sleep. And it's free!" The woman told her pink lion.

Back inside the shop, Bismuth was talking to Lars. "I'm so sorry about the arguing. Just the clothes and boots, right? Bismuth asked him.

"Actually no. I'd like to get the lion lickers and the tools that woman wanted." Lars answered as he gave money to Bismuth. He left the shop. He spotted a barn where the woman and her lion were going to sleep for the night.

"Hello?" Sadie, isn't it?" He asked.

"It's just you. What do you want?" She asked, mean.

"I want you to take me to the northern mountain." Lars ordered.

"Sorry, I don't take people places." She said.

"Let me rephrase that." Lars said. He gave the axe and rope to Sadie. "Take me to the Northern mountain."

"We'll leave at morning. Plus, you forgot Lion's food." Sadie told him.

"Oh, sorry, here!" Lars said as he tosses the bag of lion lickers to Sadie. "We leave right now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sadie decided it was right to take Lars. The two rode lion together. The two went fast. Lars' new cape covered him from the falling snow, which the storm was howling.

"Tell me. How did your friend go ice crazy?" Sadie asked.

"Well, I'm now dating Emerald, who I apparently just met, and he doesn't like that, and then-"

"Your dating someone you just met?!" Sadie interrupted. "You don't know her!"

"It's true love! Anyway, Steven was like no don't and I was like why you don't even care about me and then he froze August!" Lars explained.

"Wait! You are dating you just met on that day?!"

"Yes!"

"Isn't that weird?"

"Nah! It's fine!"

"Didn't your parents earn you about strangers?"

"Yes! But Emerald is no stranger!"

"Ok fine."

"The thing is, Steven wears these gloves, which I thought he was afraid of dirt!"

"Steven?" A voice asked. The two look at the gem made out of snow. "I predict 2 humans will come! Oh! And a lion!"

"You know Steven?" Lars asked.

A minute passed. "Yes."

"He made you"

Another minute passed. "Yes"

"Padparascha?"

Even another minute passed. "Yes."

"I remember you. Me and Steven made you when we were little!"

"Yes."

"You know where he is?" He asked

"Yes. Follow me!" Padparascha said. The two went off Lion and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lars and Sadie walked further. Sadie looked at Lars. "What's your plan?"

"I'm gonna talk to Steven."

"That's it? Talking to Steven?"

"Yeah." Lars replied.

"So your not afraid of him?" Sadie asked.

"Why would I be afraid at him?" Lars answered.

"I dunno. But, I hope he's kind and nice!" Padparascha told them. Soon, they reached the mountain. It went straight up.

"What now?" Lars asked.

"It's too steep. I got only one rope and I don't think you can climb." Sadie told him.

"Let's find another way!" Lars told them.

"I predict I will see a icy staircase." Padparadscha said as she was coming back from what she saw. She noticed a staircase made out of ice.

"Sweet!" Lars said. He climbed up the stairs with Sadie and Padparascha following him.

Unfortunately, Lion kept on slipping on the ice, so Sadie kept him on the snow. When they got to the ice temple, Lars knocked on the door, and it opened instantly. "I predict the door will open." Padparadscha whispered to Sadie.

"Uh, you guys should wait out here. Last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything." Lars told him.

"Fine, only if it will help."

"Padparascha, stay here too. Give us a minute." Lars told her.

Lars then enters the temple, and looks at the beautiful ceiling. It was made out of frost and ice. "Whoa. Now that is cool." Lars told himself. "Steven, it's me, Lars."

"Lars?" A familiar voice asked. He had curly brown hair and ice clothes. It was Steven.

"You look good." Lars commented.

"Thanks." Steven thanked him.

"I'm sorry about what happened, if I'd known-" Lars said before being interrupted.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to be sorry. But you should probably go. Please." Steven said worried.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You froze Beach City!"

"Wait what?"

It had been 2 minutes, and Padparadscha ran into the temple and greeted the two.

"Who and what is that?" Steven asked him.

"That's Padparadscha. She's a snowgem." Lars answered. "She's just like the one we built when we were young. Steven, we were so close. We can be like this again."

"No we can't. Goodbye, Lars." Steven cried to his friend.

"Steven, wait a second." Lars told him. He started to climb up the stairs which led to the second floor. "Please stop shutting me out again. I understand, it's ok. Just thaw winter out and I'll leave!"

"I don't even know!" Steven cried. "I'm a monster!"

"Your not a monster!" Lars shouted.

Steven summoned a ice shield. "I AM ONE!" He yelled across the room as he threw his shield at Lars. Lars dodged him.

"Steven please, your a great person, I know you can!" Lars said as came forward Steven. He then leaned forward and kissed his friend on the lips. Steven kisses back, and touched his chest unknowingly blasting his with some ice.

Lars stopped kissing Steven after he felt the ice in his heart. He fainted.

"Lars! Not again!" Steven cried. Lars quickly got up, still having a little pain.

Sadie ran in quickly and checked on him.

"You okay? What did you do?"

"Steven... he froze me!"

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lars blushed.

"Another girl? Never mind, just leave now!" Steven shouted.

"Not until you return to Beach City!"

"Never!" Steven said as he made a huge snowgem, a huge centlepeedle, which carried the three out of the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

The snowy Centlepeedle mother grabbed the three, and threw them into a pile of snow. Lars got up and got angry at the larger snowgem.

"You don't just throw people!" Lars shouted. He grabbed a snowball and threw it at the snowgem, making the Centipeedle Mother angry. Sadie got angry and yelled at him as they ran off.

"Why did you do that?" Sadie told him.

"He threw us. That was rude." Lars shouted.

"I know, but you can't throw snowballs at the thing." Sadie told him. They stopped at the cliff. Padparadscha followed them and jumped down the cliff and landed on the snow.

"I predict I will live. What a relief." Padparadscha said after she landed. She got up.

Sadie grabbed a rope and pickaxe from her bag. Then she tied the rope on her waist and also Lars' waist. She put the rope on the snow, tying it to a rock. "We're going down. Jump." Sadie told him. She grabbed his hand and jumped. A couple seconds later, the snow Centlepeedle Mother grabbed the rope. She yelled at the two, saying "don't come back!"

"We won't." Lars said as he grabbed a knife from Sadie's bag, cutting the rope. The two humans fell to the snow.

Lars and Sadie screamed as they fell down the mountain into the snow. Lars got up, worried. "Oh no. If I go back to Beach City the snow will still be there. What are we gonna do?" Lars told Sadie.

"Hey, don't worry about that. Worry about your hair. It's turning white." Sadie informed him.

"White?" Lars said as he took his hair in the front so he can see it. A part of his hair turned white. He started screamed. 

"It's okay. It looks good on you." Sadie hesitated.

"I predict Lars' hair will partly change in hue. Oh, what a mystery!" Padparadscha said. 

"I'm more cold. It's like I'm turning into ice." Lars told the two. Sadie went to find Lion.

"You probably got a cold or a flu." Sadie told him. She found Lion and got on him. 

"No, Steven froze me when I kissed him. I think that's why my hair is changing it's color." Lars told her.

"Wait. You kissed Steven. I thought you were with Emerald..."

"I didn't know what I was doing. Don't tell her.”

"Okay fine. Well, I got know someone who can help with that."

"Really?" Lars said.

"Yeah!"

Lars held Padparadscha and got on Lion. The four went to where Sadie's friends lived.


	8. Chapter 8

Lars, Sadie, and Padparascha rode on Lion. Sadie looked at Lars."About my friends, they are more like my family.

"Well, are they helpful?" Lars asked

"Yeah. I once saw them do this before. The kid I saw being healed... looked kind of like you. That's were I met them." Sadie informed him.

"Woah." When they got there, Sadie yelled "I'm home!"

The 3 gems came out of the the rocky temple. One noticeable gem was a white one with a pearl on her forehead.

"Sadie's home! Sadie's home! And she has brought a boy!" Pearl shouted. Sadie was embarrassed of how Pearl exclaimed it. "Where is Garnet, Pearl."

"I am here." a gem announced. She was taller than the others and wore shades no person had ever seen before. She was magenta and had a gem on each of her palms. Lars looked at her, but fainted. More of his hair had turned white.

"Garnet, I have seen you do this before when we met, please do me a favor and help my dear friend Lars. He has been frozen by ice made by Steven, and I know you can do this." Sadie asked.

"I cannot. I'm sorry." Garnet told her. She raised her shades showing her three eyes, sad. "If it was his head, It could be done easy, but, Lars has ice in the heart. His heart will freeze until he turns into a ice statue himself."

"There is no other way?" Sadie asked.

"There is: True love." Garnet answered her.

"About a true love's kiss?" a Amethyst asked.

"Maybe Emerald?" Lars told them.

"Lion, we need to get Emerald as soon as possible." Sadie told him. She jumped on Lion and grabbed Lars' and Padparascha's hands, pulling them up.


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald and some gems arrived at Steven's temple. As Emerald arrived, centipeedle noticed them and attacked. She slashed Emerald off the icy stairs. Emerald held on to the rail tightly, and some Amethysts attacked back, and others helping Emerald up. Emerald summoned a sword from her gem and stabbed the snowgem off the cliff.  
"Thank you for saving me. Remember, no harm is to come to Steven. We are here to find Lars." Emerald announced.   
All the gems except Aquamarine's Topazes nodded. "There he is!" One of the topazes shouted. They raced towards him and summoned weapons. Topaz shot a arrow at him, but ice appeared and caught it. Steven looked at it and how close it came to him. Steven got scared and angry and used ice to protect him. Then, the other topaz decided to shoot a arrow at a distracted, angry Steven, but Emerald grabbed her and made her shoot at the chandelier. It fell down as Steven ran, but tripping unconscious.

Steven woke up. He tried to run away, but was a caught. He looked back as he saw chains holding  hands, trapping him in the dungeon. He looked out the window: snow. Lars told him about his storm of snow and how it was affecting the whole city!  
"Why did you bring me here?" Steven asked Emerald.  
"I couldn't let them kill you." Emerald answered.   
"I'm a danger here! Get Lars!" Steven told her.  
"Lars has not returned. If you can bring back summer..."  
"I can't!" Steven interrupted, sobbing, "I don't know how! Let me go, please!"  
"I can do what I can." Emerald told him, walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadie held Lars in her hands as she rode Lion with Padparascha. "Hang in there! We're almost there!" They made it back to Steven's house, where Greg and the Barrigas were worried about their sons.

Sadie kicked the door open holding Lars. "Lars needs Emerald!" Dante tan to Lars and grabbed the almost unconscious boy.

"Thanks. We'll get Emerald right away!" Dante told her. Sadie went on the couch as Dante carried Lars to Steven's room. He placed his son on the bed, and covered him up. Almost all of Lars' hair was white.

Emerald walked in the room. Lars got up. "Emerald!! You... you have to kiss me!" Lars told her.

"What?" Emerald asked him.

"Steven froze my heart... and the only way to cure it is a act of true love. Your my true love, right? You have to kiss me now!" Lars told her. Emerald got near, about to kiss him, but she stopped. "Oh Lars, if only there was someone who loved you."

"Wait... what?"

"Do you think I really cared about you?" Emerald told him. She poured water on all the fires warming Lars from freezing. His hair turned all white.

"Emerald, please don't!" Lars gasped

"Now all I have to kill Steven, and bring back summer."

"You are no match for Steven."

"No, you are. I am the hero who is going to save the world from destruction." Emerald told him.

"You won't get away with this."

"I already have." Emerald told him. She walked to the main room. She pretended to be sad.

"Lars... is dead." she lied.

"What happened?" Aquamarine asked.

"He was killed by Steven. He froze in my arms as we had our first and final kiss." She lied more.

"There is no doubt now. Steven is a monster and we all are in danger!" Aquamarine told her.

"With a heavy heart, I'm charging Steven with treason and sentencing him to death!" Emerald announced.


	11. Chapter 11

Many soldier type gems and Emerald raced to the dungeon where Steven was locked in. But, when they tried to open the door, it was frozen shut. When they finally broke in, Steven had escaped the dungeon, running off.

Meanwhile, Lars was shivering, sad. He couldn't believe that Emerald had betrayed him. Soon, someone opened the door. Lars was too weak to even try to open a door. Padparascha opened it. She gasped.

"Oh my... what happened to your kiss... Lars?" She asked.

"Emerald... betrayed me... it wasn't... true love." Lars told her. Padparascha went to the fireplace and made fire.

"Padparascha... get away from there... you'll melt!" Lars tried to shout. Padparascha listened and helped Lars near.

"I will not leave until you find a act of true love for you. You have any ideas?" Padparascha told him.

"I have no... ideas."

"About Steven?"

"Ste...ven?"

"Didn't you kiss him? He obviously loves you back! He wants the best for you. Sadie too! She helped you out in this crazy storm!" Padparascha explained to Lars.

"Steven... is my true love?"

"Wow... you have no idea what love is."

"Lets find him and Sadie. Then, I don't know what will happen next." Lars told her. The snowgem opened the window, helping Lars out of the room. The jumped down from the window, landing on the snow. Padparascha grabbed his hand and helped him out.

"We need to get to Steven as soon as possible." Padparascha told him. Lars looked at his hands. They turned blue as ice. "Oh my, I predict your hands will turn blue. Lets go quicker."

Meanwhile, Emerald was with Steven. She was smiling. "Steven! You can't run away from this!"

"Just take care of Lars!" Steven shouted.

"Lars? He came back from the mountain, saying you froze his heart. He turned into ice in my arms! Lars is dead... BECAUSE OF YOU!" Emerald shouted.

Steven was shocked. The blizzard froze, and Steven sobbed. "Lars... dead? It's my fault!" Steven sobbed more, and fell to his knees. He was going to die, and at least Lars would be there, he thought. As Emerald summoned her sword, she raced up to him... but, Lars ran up in the middle of them.

"NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

"NO!" Lars shouted. He ran in between both. He then turned into solid ice. Emerald's sword hit him, but the ice was too strong to be broken. the force of the ice sent her back, poofing her. Steven looked up. He was alive. But, he saw Lars.

"Lars!" He shouted. "Please, I'm sorry."

He started to cry. He hugged his frozen friend. "I love you. Please forgive me." He said as he then kissed the statue on the lips. He cried more, still kissing him.

Everyone started to notice that Lars was turning back to normal. When Lars unfroze, he felt the kiss and kissed back. Steven noticed Lars kissing him. "Steven?" Lars asked.

"Lars!" Steven cried. He hugged Lars and kissed him again.

"I predict Lars will unfreeze because of love!" Padparascha gasped. Steven stopped kissing Lars and smiled.

"Love!" Steven said. He kissed Lars again and hugged him. All the snow from Steven disappeared. Lars stopped kissing and noticed Padparascha was melting.

"Steven, Padparascha is melting!" Lars told him.

"I can help!" Steven told him. He used magic to make a snow cloud over Padparascha.

"Oh my! I live!" Padparascha gasped.

Lars then noticed Emerald regenerating back. Sadie walked towards her, but Lars stopped her. "Emerald"

"Lars? Didn't he froze your heart?" Emerald asked, confused.

"The only frozen heart here is YOURS." Lars roasted her. He then punched her into the water. Lars then walked back to Steven and kissed him.

"Thanks for saving me." Steven thanked.

"Your welcome, cutie." Lars told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make another story for the next part since it’s nsfw


End file.
